


Hungry Heart

by Rroselavy



Series: iTunes Drabbles [4]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-11
Updated: 2010-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rroselavy/pseuds/Rroselavy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hungry Heart (Minnie Driver)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungry Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kambeiadaro](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kambeiadaro).



Sometimes Koumyou believed that if he could, Ukoku would devour him alive, the way his teeth would scrape at Koumyou's skin or his nails would dig into Koumyou's flesh when they made love. That is, when Ukoku wasn't demanding to be tied up, held down and fucked. Koumyou stepped out of the shower and stood before the mirror, watching the steam dissipate, slowly revealing his naked body. His skin, rosy from the hot deluge was flawless save for an abrasion left along his collarbone. As Koumyou's fingers ran over the blemish, he hoped someday that Ukoku's desires could be sated.


End file.
